


Possession

by Rogue_Phoenix_San



Series: Life With The Bodyguard [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rogue Phoenix San, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Bodyguard - Series, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, double hand job, the bodyguard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Phoenix_San/pseuds/Rogue_Phoenix_San
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has retired from professional figure skating and left his life in St. Petersburg behind to move to Hasetsu, Japan. His lover, Yakuza bodyguard Yuuri Katsuki, awaits his arrival at the Fukuoka airport with great trepidation. The lovers have been apart for months, and they are both equally anxious to be reunited.Viktor wants nothing more than to get to his new home as soon as possible. The call of a hot shower and a full night's sleep on a soft bed next to Yuuri too powerful to ignore. Yuuri, however, has some more devious plans in mind for his Russian lover. And what Yuuri wants, Yuuri gets.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.





	Possession

Viktor ran into Yuuri’s open arms, watery eyes threatening to spill over at the sheer and utter relief of seeing the love of his life once again. Graceful long limbs slipped under shorter muscular ones. Hands splayed open on the Japanese man’s back, and Viktor leaned in to rest his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. He held him tight, breathing his scent in deeply and nuzzling his neck.

“おかえりなさい, Viktor.”

“Tadaima, Yuuri.”

Yuuri pulled out of the embrace to look at Viktor’s face, his expression a mix of surprise and pride.  

“Viktor! You’ve been studying Japanese?”

Viktor smiled, luxuriating under Yuuri’s pleased reaction.

“I found this channel on YouTube. Videos are separated out into easy lessons and I’ve been binging on those. I haven’t tried any writing so far, I don’t think I’m ready yet. How’s my pronunciation?”

“It’s pretty good. I’ll have to test you and see what else you know.”

“Hai hai Yuuri-Kun!”

Yuuri’s eyes got adorably large and twinkled with absolute delight. He leaned in and wrapped Viktor in a borderline uncomfortable bear hug.

“Viiiikkktoorrrr, you can’t just spring that level of cuteness out of the blue on someone! My heart is so full right now that I don’t even know what to do with myself.”

Viktor giggled as he brought a hand up to stroke Yuuri’s hair.

“I’m into surprising people, it’s kinda my thing.”

“Ya lyublyu tebya, Viktor.”

It was now Viktor’s turn to transform into an incoherent pile of sappy goo. He was completely overcome with emotion and rendered totally speechless. All he could do was hug Yuuri closer and rain down kisses on any part of the man he could get his lips on. A certain exhausted standard poodle’s patience ran out just about then, and a long whine was soon heard from the carrier. It was followed by a few whimpers that cut right through the hearts of the two men standing just a few feet away.

“Sorry, Makkachin! I’ll find a place for you to pee soon!”

The two men released their hold on each other and Viktor moved over to kneel down in front of the door to Makkachin’s carrier.

“Come meet Makkachin, Yuuri!”

The young Japanese man stepped up to the carrier and knelt down next to Viktor. He put his palm on the carrier door, allowing the dog to smell him. Makkachin sniffed furiously at Yuuri’s hand before lavishing it with doggy kisses.

“I knew Makka would like you! He has good taste, just like his daddy.”

Yuuri laughed, a sound that struck Viktor with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. _His beautiful face drew me in, his eyes had me hopelessly hooked, and that laugh sealed the deal. It feels like we’ve known each other so much longer than we actually have._

“Well, I certainly feel honored to have the approval of another Nikiforov! We should get going though, Viktor. I think Makkachin needs a nice patch of grass, pronto.”

“Right, are there any suitable areas nearby?”

“Yes, I know just the place. You take Makkachin, I’ll grab your bags.”

The two men, plus canine, made their way to the parking lot. When they walked up to Yuuri’s car, Viktor immediately noticed a difference.

“You had the windows tinted, Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned to look at Viktor, a secretively devious smile dancing across his lips.

“Yes, I figured we could do with a little more _privacy_.”

Viktor looked over quizzically at Yuuri, perplexed by the man’s sudden covert demeanor. Too tired to delve any deeper, Viktor simply smiled and shrugged.

“Good call, Yuuri.”

Luggage was loaded and Makkachin’s carrier was placed in the back seat. Viktor didn’t want to let him out yet, lest he have an _accident_ before they could find him a suitable toilet. Yuuri drove to a place called Higashihirao Park that was pretty much across the street from the airport. There was a stadium, a sports complex and a few other facilities. It looked like a really impressively large compound, with a significant patch of forest running along in between the buildings. As they drove quickly past the stadiums, Viktor noticed a sign for Maruo View Point and pointed to it.

“Is that where we’re going, Yuuri?”

“Yes, it’s a very nice area and there won’t be anyone there at this time since there’s nothing to see after it gets dark.”

Yuuri parked the car, leaving the headlights on so that they could see, and Viktor quickly opened the carrier to let Makkchin out. The dog yawned, stretched, and then made a beeline for the first patch of grass he could get his paws on. After what Viktor suspected was the longest pee of his life, the poodle initiated its pre-pooping ritual of turns, half-turns and one-eighties in the opposite direction. Viktor had a baggie ready and quickly picked up after his dog, disposing of the smelly bundle in a nearby trash can. Makkachin then set off in an impressive display of the zoomies. He ran circles around the two men who stood laughing in sheer delight in the parking lot. Viktor popped the trunk and opened up the suitcase with Makkachin’s collapsible water dish and food dish set, as well as the Ziploc bag of kibble he had brought with him. He filled one dish with kibble and set it down on the grass. Makkachin was on it in a flash, gobbling down the tasty morsels as if he hadn’t seen food for days.

“Will you be alright with waiting some thirty minutes after he eats before going home? He’ll get carsick if his stomach doesn’t have the chance to settle.”

“It’s no problem at all. This is a nice and quiet area and we don’t have a schedule to keep or anything. But you must be tired and really looking forward to a hot shower.”

Viktor sighed dreamily as he imagined how amazing that hot shower was going to feel once he got home… _their_ home.

“You’re right, I am _most_ definitely looking forward to returning, with you…to _our_ home.”

“I still can’t believe you bought the house. I can’t believe that it’s back in the Katsuki family, and that it’s _ours_.”

Viktor poured water from a bottle he had in the car and Makkachin immediately switched his attention to that bowl instead, draining it all in one go. Viktor refilled it and watched it get emptied a second time.

“Wow, you’re a thirsty boy today aren’t you Makka pooper?”

“He’s not the only one.”

Viktor gasped as Yuuri pulled up behind him, chest flush against his back, and wrapped his arms around his waist. The young Japanese man began nibbling gently at his neck and a wave of little shivers rippled along his whole body before his skin broke out in goosebumps. Yuuri chuckled as he pulled in even closer, tilting his head before taking Viktor’s earlobe into his mouth, causing the Russian man to moan unabashedly into the night air.

“Mmm, you’re so responsive today Viktor.”

“I can’t help it, it’s been almost two months since I last felt your touch! And, as much as I wanted to ravage you at the airport, I know it wouldn’t have been very culturally acceptable.”

Yuuri ran his hands up and down Viktor’s abdomen and chest, thankful that the man had decided to leave his coat in the car.

“Well, we’re all alone _now_.”

Viktor covered Yuuri’s hands with own and pushed them down until they were resting on his hardening cock.

“I’ve missed you _so_ much, Yuuri. Our Facetime sexy time kept me alive while we were apart, but they just paled in comparison to the real thing and weren’t nearly enough to sate me.”

Yuuri began running his palms down the front of Viktor’s pants, sliding them along his inner thighs before massaging the now fully hardened appendage through the material.

“Trust me, I know. There were quite a few days when thoughts of you utterly consumed me, and I jacked off till my dick was so raw that even Gordon Ramsay would have yelled at me.”

“That sounds…painful,” Viktor stated as he winced at the imagery that had formed in his mind. 

“Not as painful as being apart from you. Now get in the car, Viktor. I want you to make me yours.”

Viktor begrudgingly pulled away from his Japanese lover before turning around to face him.

“In the car? Yuuri, I want to love you properly. Can’t it wait?”

Yuuri growled as he backed Viktor up against the car.

“When we get home, you can tease and torture me, love me, and take me in any way you choose, and as many times as you want. But right now, I _need_ you Viktor. We have both waited long enough and I seriously don’t think I can survive another second in your presence without first having your cock pounding up my ass. So would you please be a dear and fuck my brains out?”

Viktor’s jaw dropped open as Yuuri’s words hit him like a ton of bricks. He was a bit shocked, but mostly turned on by the erotic filth that had tumbled out of the man’s mouth. Viktor placed a hand on each of Yuuri’s shoulders and quickly flipped their positions, now having Yuuri sandwiched intimately between his achingly hard cock and the car.

“Well, I couldn’t possibly turn down such an _eloquently_ worded request, now could I?” 

Viktor leaned forward, gently nosing Yuuri’s lips and running his tongue along the lower one before pulling it into his mouth and suckling on it. Yuuri closed his eyes, moaning deeply before tilting his head up. Viktor then seized both of Yuuri’s lips, tenderly kissing the man, as if allowing the two pairs of lips to re-familiarize themselves with one another. Yuuri’s hands were soon in Viktor’s hair though, pulling his head down to press their lips together more urgently. Viktor pushed his hips forward, grinding his hardness viciously against Yuuri’s own arousal. A deep rumble formed in Viktor’s chest as Yuuri whimpered sweetly into his mouth. His cock twitched eagerly in his pants, and Viktor could no longer hold back. He slipped his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth and ground his hips forward rhythmically in time with each pass of his tongue.

He felt Yuuri’s hands slide down from his hair to dig fingernails into the skin at his back. Viktor picked up Yuuri’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. Yuuri immediately locked his ankles at Viktor’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck, clawing desperately at his upper back. Viktor was merciless. He ground his hips harder into the Japanese man, using the new angle and resistance offered by the car to his utmost advantage. Eventually, the way his hard cock was trapped inside his pants had become too painful for him to ignore and he knew that it was time to take things to the next level. He broke the kiss with Yuuri and the two men panted as they each tried to catch their breath.

“So…I’m guessing you have a plan or…something, Yuuri? How’s this going to work?”

Yuuri released his ankles from behind Viktor and slowly allowed the insides of his legs to press intimately against the Russian man as he slid them back down to the ground.

“You’re damn right I do. First, let’s get Makkachin inside the car. He can nap in the front while we make use the back.”

Viktor called Makka over and opened the front door, ushering the poodle inside. He threw away the remaining dregs of water in the bowl and wiped both bowls off before collapsing them and putting them away. Yuuri meanwhile was reaching for something in the glove compartment before opening the door to the back seat and slipping in. Viktor joined him in the back seat a short while later. As soon as Viktor was comfortably seated, Yuuri crawled into his lap and hungrily devoured his lips. The Russian man groaned, the feel of Yuuri’s hardened cock pushing down on his own sending flames of desire out to set his blood on fire. Without breaking their kiss, Yuuri reached over with his left hand and undid Viktor’s belt. He then fumbled with the button on his jeans before pulling the zipper down. He slipped the hand into Viktor’s standard wear bikini briefs and wrapped it firmly around his prize, earning a deep moan from him. Yuuri began stroking Viktor’s cock slowly and deliberately, while still managing to grind his hips firmly, albeit erratically, into his Russian lover. Viktor pulled away from Yuuri’s lips to lavish attention on the man’s neck. He kissed, nibbled and suckled every inch of the alabaster skin within his reach, before making his way up to the defenseless earlobe.

Yuuri cried out the moment Viktor’s teeth grazed the tender flesh of his earlobe and reflexively tightened his grip his cock. The action caused Viktor to suck in a harsh breath, the sound muffled by the mouthful of earlobe. Viktor pulled away briefly to look at Yuuri, eyes hazy behind a fog of passion.

“Pants off, _now_.”

Yuuri released his grip on Viktor’s cock, causing the man to whimper at the loss of pressure and heat. He backed off Viktor’s lap and quickly untied the drawstring on his jogging pants before pulling them off and tossing them carelessly onto the driver’s seat. Viktor’s eyes watched every minute movement intently, taking pleasure in the impromptu min-striptease.

“I think I’m starting to fully grasp just how cunningly sneaky you are, Yuuri. The tinted windows, the easily removable pants…how long have you been orchestrating this for?”

Yuuri smiled a sinfully salacious smile as he winked at Viktor.

“I think it might have been somewhere between two or three hours after you left for Russia.”

“Боже мой, Yuuri! You’ve been planning this for a while!”

The Japanese man leaned in and placed a long kiss on Viktor’s lips, backing away when the Russian man tried to pull his head closer and deepen the kiss.

“I have a few more surprises for you, _if_ you think you can handle them, that is.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up at the mention of one of his favorite words of all time.

“Go ahead then Yuuri, surprise me!”

Yuuri leaned back against the car door and spread his legs wide. Viktor gasped and his face turned a charming shade of beet red as he looked down and saw a handle poking out of where Yuuri’s cute little hole should be.

“Y-Y-Yuuri! Is that a…are you…?”

Yuuri practically purred as he stroked himself, smiling smugly as he was pinned under Viktor’s smoldering gaze.  

“Do you like what you see, Viktor? I wanted to be ready for you.”

Viktor’s mouth had gone dry, his seeping cock twitched visibly and a breathless little drawn-out moan made its way past his dry lips. He felt like a man who had wandered the desert for days and had suddenly found himself in the midst of an oasis. He needed to quench his thirst, and Yuuri was just the refreshing tall drink he needed. Viktor reached for the handle and slowly began to pull. Yuuri cried out as his walls clenched more tightly around the object, as if not wishing to be parted from the delicious feeling of fullness it gave him. Gently and gradually, Viktor removed the plug from Yuuri, until it was fully dislodged. It was quickly packed away and set aside. Yuuri then took out a condom and a small packet of lube. Viktor felt a bit hurt as he spotted the condom. Every fantasy he’d ever had about making love to Yuuri had _never_ included a condom. It annoyed him and he pouted petulantly as he eyed the little square of foil with scorn. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and looked up to see Yuuri staring intently at him. Suddenly ashamed for having such a childish reaction to a simple object, Viktor opened his mouth to speak.

“It’s only for today, love. I couldn’t very well drive us back home with your cum leaking out of my ass, now could I? It would be a bit uncomfortable and rather messy.”

And Viktor understood, the realization filling his mind with clarity. Yuuri had brought a condom, but not because he didn’t trust Viktor and did not want his cum inside him, but because the particular situation demanded practical solutions.

“You really _did_ think of everything, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

Yuuri opened the package and carefully removed the condom. He pinched the end and then unrolled it before slipping it onto Viktor’s cock. His movements were sensual and deliberate, and he made sure to stroke the entire length of the engorged appendage with each unrolling motion of the condom. Viktor groaned and lifted his hips off the back seat, seeking more of that tantalizing friction. Yuuri ripped open the little packet of lube and drizzled it down on the angry purple-red tip of Viktor’s fully hardened girth, spreading it down its length, providing an even coating. He used the excess lube to rub at his puckered opening, moaning at the sensations it elicited. Yuuri wiped his hand on some tissue and then moved to straddle Viktor’s hips once more.

“It may not be quite how you imagined taking me for the first time, but at least I can make sure that you get the best seat in the house! It’s got _all_ the best and unobstructed views.”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s cock and lined it up with his entrance. He slowly began to lower himself onto it, savoring the pressure on his opening as it made it past the outer ring of muscle. Viktor’s hands flew up to grip Yuuri’s shoulders, squeezing them firmly once he felt Yuuri’s inner walls tightening around him. Both men threw their heads back, crying out in tandem as Yuuri lowered himself further, swallowing Viktor deeper into his hot and slick ass. Yuuri continued his torturous descent, pausing every so often to allow himself to adjust to being filled by Viktor’s substantial cock. Beads of sweat glistened on the forehead of each man, droplets of it running down from their hairline and racing down their temples. Once Yuuri had lowered himself to the hilt, he slumped forward and rested his chin on the back of the seat. Both he and Viktor were both panting steadily, breathless from a mix of the ferocity of their ardor as well as the heat exerted from the strain of the controlled descent. Every fiber of Viktor’s being had screamed at him to thrust up into Yuuri’s welcoming heat, and it had taken a herculean effort to not do exactly just that. He didn’t want to hurt Yuuri, and so had fought to remain as still as possible while the younger man had set the pace.

“Ngh…kami Viktor, I’ve never been so fucking full my entire life.”

Viktor turned his head and placed a few kisses on Yuuri’s neck.

“Are you alright, my love?”

“Yeah, I’m just still…adapting.”

“Move whenever you’re ready, don’t rush. I’m quite happy to hold you here like this for as long as it takes. It’s quite warm and comfortable actually. You’re like a giant cosy.”

Yuuri lifted his head from the back seat, crying out as the motion set off spasms in his inner walls as his body rediscovered the intrusion. He took a deep breath, released it slowly and then stared incredulously into Viktor’s eyes.

“Did you just…compare my ass to a...tea cosy?”

“No, no, of course not! I wouldn’t dream of _ever_ doing such a thing. I was thinking more ‘dick cosy’, a dickosy if you will.”

Yuuri shook his head as he tried not to laugh.

“I love your mind, Viktor. You have the most interesting outlook on things. The stuff that comes out of your mouth sometimes is absolutely priceless.”

Yuuri took Viktor’s face into his hands and placed a loving kiss on the Russian man’s lips.

“You’re beautiful, unique, smart and totally hot. But best of all, you are _mine_.”

Yuuri dug his knees into the back seat on either side of Viktor’s lap and lifted himself to where only the tip of Viktor’s cock remained inside him.

“…and I am _yours_.”

Yuuri brought his hips back down, taking Viktor’s full length in one movement.

Viktor saw _stars_ , and his cries of anguished pleasure filled the car, drawing a startled look from Makkachin in the front seat. The dog tentatively sniffed the air, and once he was satisfied that his human was not in danger, curled back up on himself and seemed to just ignore them. Yuuri braced himself on the back seat and began a relentless assault on Viktor’s cock, bringing his hips up and down mercilessly with increasing speed. Viktor reached around with his hands, taking a pert globe of Yuuri’s ass in each one before spreading his cheeks. Viktor pulled Yuuri down onto his cock, impaling him with each upward thrust of his hips. Yuuri tilted his head back, mouth slack as non-stop cries were ripped from his throat. As his body became increasingly overcome with pleasure, his bones felt as if they’d suddenly turned to jelly. He found himself unable to actively bring his hips down to meet Viktor’s thrusts and instead just hung on for dear life as the man beneath him enthusiastically skewered him on his cock.

Yuuri leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and ensnaring the man’s lips in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Yuuri wanted so desperately to kiss Viktor properly, but the current luscious pounding of his ass and the snap of Viktor’s hips were conspiring to wrench as many cries from him as possible, keeping his mouth and lips from obeying him. The new angle allowed Viktor’s cock to brush up against Yuuri’s p-spot, and he just about screamed in his face.

“A-a-ahhh…ngh! Shit! I’m…fuck!”

Yuuri’s brain could no longer process rational thoughts. His mind seemed like it had gone blank, and the only thing he could do was ride out the waves of euphoria as they washed over him.  A jab of ecstasy deep inside him signaled that he was close to losing himself completely. Viktor either sensed this or was himself close to orgasm, for he picked up the pace significantly, gripping Yuuri’s butt even tighter and bringing him more viciously down onto his cock. The sounds of their love-making filled the car and steamed the windows. Sweat dripped freely from each man’s brow as the shared heat of their bodies further increased their core temperature. With one last cry, Viktor finally went over the edge, holding Yuuri still as he pumped furiously into him a few more times before slowing down and then coming to a full stop. The Russian man lifted his shirt up, tucking it into his collar before taking Yuuri’s weeping cock into his hand. It was more than what the Japanese man’s overly sensitized body could take. White-hot cum exploded from him, spurting steadily onto Viktor’s taught stomach as he roared his orgasm into the night.

Yuuri slumped forward a second and final time, totally spent and boneless. With the only sensation flitting about the edges of his awareness at the time being that of Viktor’s hand on his head, gently stroking his hair. A few moments later, a husky whisper in his ear sent tremors rippling through Yuuri’s body.

“You are mine.”

Yuuri smiled and placed a kiss on Viktor’s neck.

“I am yours.”

_terminology_

おかえりなさい (okaerinasai) – Japanese: welcome home

ただいま (tadaima) – Japanese: I’m home.

はいはい (hai hai) – Japanese: yes, yes

Боже мой (Bozhe moy) – Russian: oh my god


End file.
